


The Road between Skyhold and Redcliff

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smutt, Marriage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bunch of naughty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teagan and Evelyn were in the budding stages of a betrothal. She was traveling from Ostwick to Redcliff to meet him for the first time. Stopping to ask for a blessing for her impending nuptials at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Well shit blew up, her hand turned green and then things got weird. Maybe she could still snatch a little happiness for herself while trying to save everyone else.</p><p>For some reason, I was crushing on Teagan... I wanted a Teagan story, and I'm apparently obsessed with my Inquisitor so here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road between Skyhold and Redcliff

Evelynn sat back in her chair, stretching, she had been reading reports and returning correspondence for what seemed hours. Smiling, looking around her suite, the Inquisition had only called Skyhold home for just under a year, and in that time it had become her home. The room reflected her tastes; it was one of the few rooms in Skyhold that did. 

Sitting cross-legged in her desk chair as she sipped her tea, opening the letter she had been ignoring for two weeks, she knew what it was going to say, and he would be right. She needed to let him out of the marriage contract so he could find someone that didn't have a huge target on her head. 

Teagan Guerrin, the Arl of Redcliffe, was twenty years her senior, and even though they had never met, two years prior had started a correspondence courtship, after her father had been contacted by the Arl, for a possible match. 

Evelynn and Teagan had never met face to face, but both had heard stories, It was well known that Teagan had been in love with the Hero of Ferelden when she'd slain the Archdemon and died, part of him never recovered. When her father first approached her regarding the match at 18, she was opposed to it. Then the letters began, and she couldn't stop herself from falling in love with the man. 

His letters had started off innocent enough, telling her about himself, asking about her, they quickly found they had very similar hobbies, and he loved her spirit. He had heard rumor of her appearance, long dark long hair, which when not bound sailed behind her like a satin cape when she road. Her eyes were a striking blue that would quickly turn icy when men tried to control her. There were also murmurs of her stubbornness, and sharp wit, which only fed the frustration of many a young nobleman unable to successfully court her. 

It was ironically the conversation he had with one such young man. That made Teagan contact her father in the first place. The jilted suitor lamented how she was never going to find a husband if she didn't change. She had bested him in the sparring ring, out road him and she was far too opinionated ever to be a good wife no matter how beautiful she was. 

When they had been corresponding for a while he asked her to describe herself, she told him she had a hunchback a wart on her nose, and the one eye she had was lazy. She fell in love with him when his response was “Thank the maker you're hideousness, will take the focus from my peg leg, crippled arm, missing ear and no teeth.”

Seeing the Arl’s seal on a letter had always made her heart smile until recently. Last few months her mother kept pointing out he wouldn't wait forever, and how she should give up the stupidity of the Inquisition and settle down or do the right thing and let him move on. Now she was afraid that he was writing to break off their relationship. The Irony was, she had been on her way to Redcliffe to meet Teagan for the first time, They were to be married in the spring if all went well, he had already asked for her families blessing.

On a young brides whim, she stopped at the Temple of Sacred Ashes to pay tribute to Andraste, asking for a blessing for a happy life and marriage. What she got was a glowing hand, a mountain of responsibility and a target on her head. Lucky her she became the Herald of Andraste. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn opened the letter. 

letter from the Arl of Redcliffe to the Inquisitor:

My dearest Evelynn, I hope this letter finds you well, I froth at any scrap of news on the Inquisition, unfortunately, the three times you've been in Redcliff in the last few months I was away. 

Does it feel odd to be this close to each other, only to be this far apart? I know, you can't write as often as we did before your disastrous trip to Redcliffe. I've replayed the events over and over in my head and wish to the maker I had been with you when it happened at the temple. 

But, if wishes were horses then beggars would ride... I have been talking to King Alistair, who sings your praises by the way, but then he doesn't need to tell me how wonderful you are. We have been discussing recent turns of events, as well as your parents have been sending me letters. 

I need to know, am I waiting in vain? I'm a patient man Eve but, the letter your mother sent me makes me think you don't want this match anymore? The thought of coming so close, and never even meeting breaks my heart. I just want you to know, I, am committed to a future with you, and I will wait... I will wait until you are finished whatever it is, you have to do, but I need to know I'm not waiting in vain, and you still want this.

Forever my heart  
Teagan

Tears coursing down her face, she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. There was only one thing she could do that she wanted to do… She just hoped the Inquisition would forgive her.

Walking into the war room for their daily briefing and banging heads, she dropped the bomb.  
“I have given over a year of my life to this cause, and I believe wholeheartedly in it. However, we are in the middle of preparations, for a maneuver in the Arbour Wilds. We know this could be the final stand. That it’s very dangerous, and that it’s possibly the one I won't come back from. I will give this Inquisition my life, but before I do that, I need a personal favor.” 

Cullen looked shocked at her outburst, Josephine only nodded, and Leliana smiled before she answered. “I was wondering how long before you needed to make the trip. Do what you need to do, we will hold the fort and send a messenger if we need you. It’s a half a day's ride, and you can be there for dinner.” 

Evelyn looked relieved, “Thank you…” Cullen still looking lost, Leliana took pity on him “Commander, the Inquisitor was all but engaged to the Arl of Redcliffe, she was on her way to him when the temple blew up…” 

Evelyn interrupted “I didn't know how much I cared about him until I thought I was going to lose him, Maker how can I bring him into this mess.” Josephine put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and squeezed “you will go to him, and find out what this all is… and then when we win this war. Live happily ever after, as an Arlessa, having beautiful children and living a long happy life together.”

Evelyn hugged her “if I have to plan a wedding, Josi I will send word” She winked at her with her sly Antivan smile. “What makes you think it's not already planned, Inquisitor?” 

A half hour later, she was on her way. With a small guard, to make sure she got there safe, and pick up supplies. 

She stood on the steps, of Redcliffe castle, staring at the door. A thousand things rolling through her head, the one at the foremost was what if he's away… and all of this is for not…

A throat clearing behind, her drew her out of her daydream of horrors. Turning around, she was met by an attractive older man, with reddish-brown hair; that was starting to gray at the temples. His smile was infectious reaching all the way to his piercing green eyes, as he addressed her. “Madam you're with the Inquisition? May I be so bold, as to hope you have a letter for me from the Inquisitor?"

Alarm bells went off in her head. Teagan! This man was Teagan. Resisting the urge to throw her arms around him, she found her voice

Shaking her head no, “Well my lord, I, unfortunately, don't have a letter for you.” Her breath caught in her throat a little when she watched his face fall before he spoke. “Well never mind, still, could you take one back to her for me?”

Unable to resist Evelyn broke into a huge smile “Or, you could give it to me yourself?” The flash of recognition on his face was just registering before she found herself wrapped in his arms. “Sweet Maker, you're here.” She held him tight “I'm a year late, but I made it.” 

The castle was in a flurry of activities, rooms prepared, her belongings unpacked. Teagan loathed to let her go, but he knew she would want to wash up and change from her ride. When she joined him in his study, neither of them could stop grinning. 

Smoothing her dress down nervously “I umm don't get to wear them much anymore, so I thought this would help make things… normal for my visit here.”

He pulled her into his arms and caressed the side of her face. “I'm sorry if this is too fast, or too forward, but I need to kiss you.” Pressing his lips to hers, she let out a soft moan and held onto his arms. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, as she felt herself being pulled into him, her fingers threading into his hair.

Finally separating, he rested his lips against her forehead. She spoke into his chest “I feel like.. I don't know I feel like, this is a coming home, rather than a first meeting. I’ve read your letters for so long, and so many times; I feel like I was just away." He tilted her face up to him smiling down at her “I'm very glad you came, every day I hoped for and feared a return letter from you. I was prepared to ride to Skyhold, and plead my case.” Holding her tight, she wrapped her arms around him. They just stood there holding each other, both their minds racing at the possibilities.

Leaning back so she could look up at him but not removing her arms, wrapped around his waist “So My Lord, am I what you expected?” He kissed the end of her nose “My lady, you far exceeded my expectations… but considering I was waiting for a one-eyed hunch back… I figure I made out in the deal.”

she laughed, Lord he loved that sound, He had dreamed of hearing that sound. The way her eyes lit up and her head fell back as she well and truly laughed, he wondered if she had much to smile about lately. Linking his arm through hers, he escorted her to dinner. She was the Inquisitor, so his staff went a little formal for the meal. They had set a full table, with them situated at either end. After a couple of minutes of teasing, pretending to shout down the table, she picked up her plate and walked to his end of the table. The servant watching, tried to hide his smile, shaking his head as he moved her chair next to Teagan’s. 

He kept reaching out and holding her hand while they ate, his mind was reeling that she was physically here, and so far she was amazing. He had loved her for so long, and seeing her here now; he just wanted a forever with this woman. They avoided the topic of the impending doom hanging over her; it was hard when her hand had a slight green glow. Talking all through dinner as each course was served, made the meal last far longer than it would otherwise have. Neither seemed to notice the time when they finished; he offered her a tour of the castle. 

When he showed her the Library, she squealed like a little girl, running her fingers over the luxurious volumes. They had written in their letters to each other, about their mutual love of books. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and he found his cheeks hurting from the amount of smiling. “Eve if you would like to borrow any, feel free.” She looked over her shoulder at him, “what's your favorite, this week?” He walked up behind her, not missing an opportunity to touch her. His fingers caressed her arm, as he leaned past her pulling out a well-worn novel by an author she had never read. Taking it from him, she clutched it to her chest. “Then this is the one I shall read, when you come to Skyhold, I have one for you.” She realized what she said and became suddenly shy, stammering “That is if.. you well if you would like to come to Skyhold?”

He took her hands in his, “My dear… until you're done saving the world… I foresee me making a lot of trips to Skyhold. If I may be so bold, as to ask you to possibly consider yourself a woman with two homes one here in Redcliffe and one in Skyhold.” 

She hugged him, “So Teagan, you haven't shown me one room yet.” He looked puzzled, “what room might that be?” Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. “Your bedroom” she could hear him swallow wrapping her arm through his “Well then, I should rectify that.” 

Opening his door he let her walk in. It was very masculine but not overpowering the colors were deep greens and blues. It felt very much, a reflection of the man beside her. There was a large four poster bed and a dresser with some personal items on it. She spotted her letters neatly tied with a ribbon on his nightstand, the sight warmed her heart, pointing to them “I have their counterparts in a drawer by my bed. I'm sorry it took me so long to answer your last one; I was afraid to open it after the letter from my mother. I told myself if I didn't read the words then it wouldn't be true… If only I had just opened it, I would have come sooner.” he kissed her it started off slow but soon like the fire in the fireplace, it burned hot threatening to consume them both, if they let it. 

She broke away, continuing her appraisal of his suite, he could tell her mind was racing and she was a little nervous, so he just let her wander. Running her fingertips over his armor in the corner by a full-length mirror, speaking to him over her shoulder. “Do... do you ever wonder what life would be like if I hadn't stopped at the temple?” 

Stepping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder as he talked. “Well, I would have fewer gray hairs, and we would be married by now." Thier eyes meet in the mirror, his voice becoming thick with emotion. His fingers caressing her stomach "If we were blessed, there would be a second heartbeat under my hand right now.” The reality of his words washing over her. Until that very moment, she hadn't realized just how much she had lost. 

Resting her hand over his, a smile playing at her lips “Well I like the Gray its very sexy, and as for being married, we can't turn back time, but we can make the most of the time we have.” He kissed her cheek, his hand pressing softly against her currently flat stomach, “and the last?” she squeezed his hand, well I would need a wedding first … or you know soon after. But, yes we’re close to ending this mess, and I can’t wait to make up for everything that should have been.” 

Turning in his arms, her fingers caressing his sideburns “but we can practice, that way when we're ready, we know what we're doing.” Teagan stepped back, looking down into her eyes, holding her hands. He looked so serious; it scared her. She was even more shocked when he blurted out the words “Marry me.”

Gasping she covered her mouth with her hand nodding, “yes.” He shook his head. “No I mean now.” Going over to his dresser, he pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing a beautiful set of bands encrusted with jewels. “Evelyn, marry me now, tonight, I've waited, for you for what feels like forever. I intended to propose during your trip here and even had them made for us … But, well never mind that. We have lost so much time, and the thought of you going off into battle, any battle. Maker, it scares me so bad I can hardly breathe. Marry me, be my wife and then at least our life together will have started, despite everything else.” she kissed him to stop him from talking… “OK YES. but, how? Are we going to ride to Denerim right now, to get the kings blessing?” he shook his head “We’ve had the king's consent, for over a year now. You just needed to say yes. So now, we just need to sign it before the maker.”

Grabbing her hand, he wrapped her in his cloak and all but ran with her to the Chantry. Word spread like wildfire through the city that the Arl was at that very moment, marrying the Herald of Andraste. 

By the time they made their way back to the castle as man and wife, the entire household was celebrating. Preparations had been made for their Lord and New Lady’s wedding night. Evelyn laughed when they walked into his bedroom; all her things were already moved over. Her armor was standing proudly on a stand next to his; the bed linens had been changed to a luxurious ivory satin with pillows piled high. The fire was stoked high with plenty of wood to keep it that way. Wine with a tray of meats, cheeses and sweets were on a side table. 

pulling her into his arms, she looked up at him and licked his nose. He was shocked for a moment then laughed… Her words in his ear as she tugged on it with her teeth. “My love, My husband, give me five minutes, and I swear I will make it worth your time.” Releasing her, she ran and grabbed her bag, stepping into the adjoining dressing room. Teagan at a loss for what to do sat on the side of their bed and took his boots off just as he had pulled off his second one she stepped out. 

His breath caught in his throat and he was speechless, dropping his boot to the floor, forgotten. It had to have been something from Orlais, his wife stepped out, taking his breath away. Her hair was flowing free now, down her back in raven waves. She had on a night dress that just barely reached her thighs. It was just almost see through but not entirely. It had a pink satin ribbon running around it and matching small clothes that barely covered anything, and he could see her magnificent ass when she twirled for him. “Do you like it, I had it made for my trip here … the first one. It's called a baby doll. I don't know why but.” Her words cut off when he strode across the room and scooped her up crushing his mouth to hers. 

He laid her on the bed almost reverently, her hair splayed across the ivory bedding like spilled ink “Sweet Maker. You're beautiful.” Holding out her hands to him “You, my Husband are incredibly Sexy; I’m a very lucky woman.” Laying next to her his hands caressing her body when his fingers found a nasty scar he looked at her questioningly, she shook her head. “It's healed now my love, no point in worrying about it now.” 

He moved over top of her, she used the opportunity, to pull his shirt over his head. Letting her fingers caress the muscles that it had hidden. Capturing her lips, he rolled with her making her shriek as she was suddenly on top. Her hair was falling forward tickling his chest; he shivered, and she felt a surge of power course through her at his reaction. 

Settling her barely covered center along the linen covered ridge of his trousers she took a fingernail and slowly ran down the center of his chest leaving a slight red trail, she wiggled on top of him as she did it both sensations making his breath quicken. 

Leaning forward, she captured just his nipple in her mouth, sucking on it then softly biting it. Every time she moved back and forth, her wet center rubbed his cock making his trousers wet. She placed her hands on the center of his chest, massaging the muscles working his arms, letting him see the sway, of her unbound breasts through the gauzy material. She kept swatting his hands when he would go to touch her, She was loving the power of teasing this powerful man, eyes locked together. Taking his hand, she slowly began to suck each finger into her mouth. Teagan was moaning under her, gasping at how it sent waves right to his cock. He needed to take charge, or he was going to spill in his pants, like some green chantry boy feeling his first breast. 

Tegan grabbed her hips and flipped her over pinning her hands over her head, He ran quick soft kisses along her jaw tugging on her ear with his teeth “you're so wet I can smell your arousal.” Running his tongue along her jaw line, as her teeth gnashed at his lips when he kissed her, she sucked his bottom lip then bit him. 

He let go of her hands, and pulled the scrap of fabric over her head, leaving her only in a minuscule, very wet triangle with strings for small clothes. He saw her scars some pink some white, and they terrified him at how close he came to never having this moment. Leaning down, he captured a pink nipple between his lips, sucking at it, laving it making her moan. Her hands were running through his hair, holding his head to her breast she whispered to him. “Some day, you will have to share them with our sons and daughters.” His hand caressed her flat stomach, the thought of life growing within her soon, made him even more hungry for her. 

Kneeling between her legs, he pulled her smalls off and was shocked at her naked wet lips, she blushed trying to explain “I tried to shave it into a T, and my hand slipped so I just got rid of it all, I hope you don't mind.” He softly ran his fingers over her smooth lips; the skin was so soft and wet. He spoke in a reverent whisper “Maker, that is so fucking sexy… next time… can I do it… and you do mine?” she laughed “you may change your mind when its starts to grow back and Itch, but yes” her hand caressing him through his pants. 

Leaning down he blew across her smooth wet folds, watching her thighs tremble. Sliding his hands under her ass, he used his thumbs to open her petals exposing her swollen gem. Teagan couldn't resist running his tongue down the center; her back bowed as she whispered his name over and over in a chant. Wrapping his arm under her thigh and pulling Evelyn closer to his mouth, she raised up on her elbows to watch him as he drove her crazy. Grinning up at her Teagan reaching between her thighs and spanks her puffy swollen lips, the lack of hair and wetness making a delicious smacking sound. His tongue zeroed in on her pearl peeking between her folds as he slowly slipped a finger into her moaning against her flesh as the tightness enveloped him. She had lost the battle of watching him long ago her head had fallen back, and she was making the noises that were like lightning to his cock.

She was close and was riding his hand roughly, he was selfish and wanted to be inside her when she had her first orgasm with him. She pleaded when he pulled his mouth and hand away from her. Going to her knees, she all but clawed at his trousers to get them off; she needed him inside her now. When he was finally naked, all she could do was stare at the iron rod that seemed impossibly large. She wasn't a virgin, but her one experience had been nothing like this was with Teagan. 

Laying beside her, he pulled her top leg over his thigh and let his cock rest against her slick center. Eve was turned slightly so he could kiss her lips his arm behind her head, clinging to her hand. His other hand caressing her face as his hips moved back and forth dragging his tip almost to her entrance and then moving away, their kissing became frantic, and she was on the rise again. 

Pulling his hips back further this time, when he pushed forward slowly his head pressed into her. Making her cry out as her body opened to take him in, his lips never leaving hers, his hand moved from her breast and began stroking her pearl while he slid deeper still. She was sure he would never fit, Maker her skin felt like he was splitting her, then he was pulling back slowly making her lose her Maker loving mind. Each stroke became easier and faster, Teagan's fingers working her swollen folds while his cock impaled her. Evelyn whimper's fast turned to moans, and he shifted over top of her.

Her thigh getting moved to his shoulder as he moved faster, three quick shallow thrusts followed by one slow one that he bottomed out with. She could feel him opening her womb, and her body couldn't take much more. Teagan couldn't hold out too much longer; she was so fucking tight it hurt in the most delicious way, his balls were tight and burning with the need to explode inside her. 

Laying over top of her wrapping her legs around him, he fucked her hard his cock rubbing her in all the right spots. When she came, she screamed and bit his shoulder to stop the castle from breaking down the door. When he exploded inside her, he lost all control shouting her name over and over as he pumped his seed into her. He was selfish enough that he wanted her with a child as soon as possible, she was his, and he wanted the world to know he had claimed her as such. 

The stayed in bed for a day and a half, the Entire Redcliffe Estate knew the marriage was well and fully consummated. They were even speculating, how long before her belly would swell with his child. Teagan discovered having a twenty- one-year-old wife to his forty-one years, she was insatiable; he had created a monster. She had to be sore, but every time he woke up from an exhausted nap he was either inside her already, or she was sucking his cock. He woke once just as he exploded in her mouth and watched as she swallowed it all and licked him clean. 

When he requested food be brought up they had to leave it at the door because it sounded like he was taking her against the door. After that, they just left it there and knocked twice and left. 

Teagans Sexual appetite was legendary in court, as was his stamina but she was testing its limits, and he was pretty sure he had finally met his match with his wife. He had seen her take no herbs or drink a potion in the two days they were together. Typically he had made sure he watched his lovers drink the potion he supplied, shortly after, so he was fairly certain they weren't preventing nature taking its course. 

The third day they had to get up and leave the room they both had things to take care of the least of which was sending a letter to her parents that they were married and they had received an invitation from the king to dinner that night. Not to say that he didn't have her three times that morning, twice in his office and once more when she was getting dressed for dinner. She also made sure he knew she didn't have any smalls on under her dress. 

He loved everything about this woman, he was bewitched she was funny, intelligent and beautiful, deadly, and fearless. Teagan knew he was going to hate it when she went into the field. He would only be a distraction if he campaigned with her. But he refused to let her live away from him. If she was at skyhold so was he. When she was on unusually long missions, they would part ways in Redcliff, and she would pick him up on her way back. It worked well for them. 

They were notorious around Skyhold, and he found out his wife liked being watched. He was ok with that as long as no one touched her but him. Cullen her stoic commander and his lover Amber, a healer in Skyhold. They had filled that role discreetly, Cullen and Amber would watch them from the couch as Teagan fucked his wife mercilessly she always came twice as hard when she was being watched, and the watchers were touching each other.

They had come upon this development when one afternoon he had her bent over her desk in her suites, and the commander came in unannounced and froze. Teagan didn't stop thrusting into her when Cullen finally turned to leave, and Evelyn bid him stay and watch. When Cullen’s arousal became evident, she moaned and begged him to rub it for her. Halfway across the room, the Commander of the Inquisition fisted his cock as the Herald of Andraste’s husband rubbed her clit and pounded into her from behind. When she came, it was with such forces that her juices pushed Teagan out of her body, and his seed coated her ass just as Cullen's filled his hand. They had all stood there for a moment before the Commander washed his hand off and left not saying a word. It took her two days to corner him, and the four of them have been watching each other fuck for awhile now.

They had been Married for six months now, and she had been gone for a full month. He was going crazy waiting for her to arrive at Redcliff. He hated her being gone so long, she was in some Maker forsaken desert, looking for dwarven artifacts because the venetori wanted them, and if they wanted them that's bad. Thankfully she was safe… Well as safe as she could be, with red templars and venetori. Unfortunately, she had, had the flu, right before she left, he had begged her to stay home until she felt better, but the mighty Inquisition wouldn't wait. Her letters said she was doing good, and over whatever it was within a couple of days. 

She arrived at Redcliff in the middle of the night begging the staff not to worry and go back to bed, she bathed in a guest room so she wouldn't disturb him and crawled into bed behind him naked. 

His heart soared when he felt her next to him, he knew they would leave for Skyhold in the morning, but for now, she was here in his arms, in their personal home.

Parting her legs he needed to reconnect so badly, the caresses and words of love could come after. Slipping into her he moaned, and she cried out. Leaning in to capture a nipple he was shocked, he knew every inch of his wife's body by heart and her breasts. They were huge, when he stopped fucking her and pinched her nipple she hissed covering them with her hands. 

Teagan got off the bed and lit the candles in the room, he needed to see her, to be sure. When he came back to bed, there it was, the evidence of their love. Her always flat stomach had a slight bulge to it, and her breasts were magnificent. Her nipples had darkened, and they were easily two times their normal size, they weren't small originally. His hand on her belly he looked up at her, and she nodded, “I'm breeding my love.” laying next to her he put his head on their child. She ran her hands through his hair as she spoke “Dorian thinks about four months and its twins. You did a good job daddy.” Tears were coursing down his face .. “twins?” She nodded and held up two fingers. He kissed her belly and much like the very first time he took her; he slid into her on his side from behind slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more. At the moment it is what it is.


End file.
